The present invention relates to a swing-and-slide door for vehicles, especially railroad passenger vehicles, with a doorway frame mounted in an opening in the wall of a superstructure and with a door leaf that is displaced outward in an initial stage of motion from a closure position into a ready-to-slide position and then in a second stage of motion slides horizontally to the side along the outside of the superstructure into a fully-open position, whereby the direction of motion that occurs during the initial stage is strictly at a right angle to the direction of sliding that occurs during the second stage, whereby there is a suspension mechanism in the vicinity of the upper edge and a positioning mechanism in the vicinity of the lower edge of the doorway frame inside the superstructure for sliding the leaf horizontally to the side, whereby the suspension mechanism includes a supporting rail that the leaf is suspended on by means of a supporting section that is rigidly fastened to it and that the leaf can slide along, and whereby the suspension mechanism attached to a stud of one crank and the positioning mechanism to a stud of another crank, the cranks being both vertically separated by horizontal shaft studs and the crank studs that extend along the direction of sliding and connected by a connecting section.
A swing-and-slide door of this type is described for example in German No. C 2 003 857. The drawback to the known door is that, although the leaf does remain essentially vertical in the first stage of its opening motion while it is being forced out from the wall of the superstructure as is intended in order to facilitate sliding, its upper edge is not positioned in such a way that a really synchronized and uniform transverse displacement of the suspension and positioning mechanisms will always reliably guide the upper and lower areas of the leaf as a whole out of the closure position into the ready-to-slide position and along the direction of displacement. The lower edge of the leaf of the known swing-and-slide door is, rather, only supported by tracks and only forced tight against the meeting edge by a support at its lower edge as well while it is closed, as well as being simultaneously lifted to some extent to prevent the weight of the leaf from being supported only at the upper edge by the suspension mechanism while the door is closed.
Furthermore, since the leaf of the known swing-and-slide door is suspended on individual rollers from the supporting rail, the leaf must be suspended at several points, or at least at the front and rear edge, and, since the supporting rail must accordingly extend over the total width of the door, it must be mounted outside the doorway frame.